


Stupid Cupid (HIATUS)

by Hetaliano



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And tagging things, Bad text talk, Breakup, Car Accident, Comfort, Denial, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gilbert is a hugger, Homework, Human AU, Human Names, I'm bad at writing summaries, Illness, M/M, Maths (shudder), Minor Character Death, Minor Domestic Violence, Nightmares, PTSD, Pru/Aus - Freeform, Pru/Hun, Random Family Members - Freeform, School, Teenagers, Trauma, Truth or Dare, gilbird - Freeform, kiss, minor alcohol abuse, relationship, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliano/pseuds/Hetaliano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're in love with your best friend, who also happens to be a guy?</p><p>Roderich doesn't have a clue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Also, bold text means texting, italics = thoughts.

Roderich sat, moodily glaring at the two he called his best friends, Elizaveta and Gilbert. Neither were paying him attention, they were too interested in each other. Gilbert was braiding Elizaveta's hair, (where he learned to do that, Roderich didn't know.)

Yeah, Elizaveta and Gilbert were dating, although it's almost impossible to tell, leaving Roderich as the unlucky third wheel. He could go hang out with other people, he did have other friends, but then he'd have to explain why he left, and Roderich wasn't one to admit something as dumb as that. So he kept sitting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'Hey Aus.'**

Somewhere along the line, the group had given each other country-based nicknames after searching up country stereotypes for a school project. He'd ended up with Austria.

**'Liz.'**

**'I need your help.'**

**'WHAT? The great Hungary asking ME for help?'**

**'Shut up.'**

**'I'm not helping you and Gilbert prank his brother again.'**

**'No, it's not like that. It's serious.'**

**'Oh? I don't think you've been serious since you were a kid.'**

**'Yeah, well, put your snarky tone away because I'm not kidding.'**

**'What do you need help with?'**

**'...'**

**'Don't do that. You asked ME remember.'**

**'Yeah and now I'm regretting it.'**

**'Spill it out already.'**

**'Fine. I think I want to break up with Gil.'**

**'What? Why? What did that scumbag do? Did he cheat on you? Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?'**

**'No! Nothing like that! I just... want to be friends again. It just doesn't feel right, you know?'**

**'Not really.'**

**'Shut up. What do you think I should do? I really don't want to hurt him and I want to stay friends.'**

**'Uh... I'm not exactly the best authority on breakups.'**

**'Rod, you're the only person I can turn to. I can't tell anyone else, and I obviously can't go to Gil.'**

**'Why not?'**

**'Don't be stupid! It's harder than that!'**

**'Fine. Definitely do it in person. Preferably when you're alone. I'll be here for both of you and I can try and patch things up if you need.'**

**'Thanks Aus. I guess I can't really ask for much more. You're the best.'**

**'Don't worry about it.'**

Roderich sighed. Well, at least now he won't be the third wheel. To be honest, not much had changed between the two of them when they got together in the first place, so it'll probably be the same after. "We'll see this turns out."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're gonna hate me." Elizaveta's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"...Why? Liz, you didn't try to bathe my cat again did you?"

"No! And that was one time!"

"Twice, actually. Then what?"

Silence.

"Stop doing that!"

More silence.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Roderich actually had no intention of putting down the phone. He wanted to see what had her so quiet.

"No! Stay!"

"Well tell me what the hell you want!"

"I couldn"t do it."

"Do what?"

"Break up with him."

"Oh." Roderich had spent all day practically avoiding the two to give them some alone time to talk it out. "So... why would I hate you? Just try again next time."

"No... that's not all..."

"What then?"

"I DID break up with him."

"What? Make up your mind!"

"I did it online."

He sighed. "You idiot."

"I know! It just sorta... slipped out!"

"Well, what happened? Are you guys alright?"

"I-Well, I think so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we- It's hard to tell online, but I think he's alright with it. I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"I suppose so. Does he know I know?"

"Yeah, I told him about it."

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

"If it's not to much trouble... Yeah, that would be nice."

"I wouldn't usually go out of my way for that potato head, but I guess I'll make an exception."

She laughed at the familiar joke. "Thanks Roddy. I can always count on you."

"Of course."

And with that, she hung up. Roderich sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Now he'd have to call Gilbert. What he really wanted to do was sleep, but if it would keep Elizaveta happy... He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

He didn't really hate Gilbert, it was just this sort of running gag the two had going, due to Austrian and Prussian history. (Gilbert had ended up with the nickname 'Prussia'.)

"Hello?"

"Hey Gil."

"Aussy! What's up?"

"I'm going to get straight to the point here, because I want to sleep."

"Aw, can't let little Roddy miss out on his beauty sleep, now can we?"

"Shut up."

"Well, get to it then."

"You and Liz."

"Oh." His tone dropped. "What about it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Whew, I thought you were going to yell or something!" His voiced had picked up again.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I wasn't really feeling it with her anyway."

"I'm not going to ask what it was you weren't feeling. Well, see you tomorrow then."

"See you Asstria!"

He hung up before Roderich could come up with a suitable retort. He sighed, collapsing onto his bed. The two had hardly been together a month. He considered messaging Elizaveta, but he was so tired... He picked up his phone anyway.

**'Liz, don't answer this because I'm going to sleep. Gil said he's alright. I called him, don't fret about it.'**

Roderich barely managed to put his phone on charge before he fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizaveta and Gilbert always walked to school together. Roderich had to catch the bus and almost always got there later. When he did arrive, things didn't seem any different.

"Cowstria!"

"What?"

Gilbert just smiled in response.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"That's because I'm awesome, and you're not. Only awesome people like me can understand me."

Roderich gave him a doubting look. "Right." He turned to both of them this time. "You two okay?"

Gilbert shrugged, smirking. "Why? You jealous Roddy?"

"What? You just broke up! What is there to be jealous of?"

Elizaveta sighed, pushing Gilbert and directly addressing Roderich. "Ignore him."

"That was my plan."

"It didn't seem like it."

"Well, it was going to be."

Gilbert had wandered off to talk to his brother, clearly bored with the way things were going.

"You know, Gilbert is exactly the same. I haven't seen a crack in his facade all morning. I mean, you'd think a guy who just went through a breakup would look at least a little sad."

"Maybe he's just really good at hiding it."

"Maybe he didn't actually care at all for me." She looked upset.

Hearing something that heartfelt shocked Roderich. Elizaveta wasn't one to easily express her feelings. "No, of course he did. He just... agrees with you about just being friends."

She laughed. "You're probably right. I don't think the great Prussia would have even thought about saying yes if he didn't think I was anywhere near 'awesome' enough to date him." The short fall in her usual demeanour was gone. Just in time too, because Gilbert had reappeared. Roderich's heart sped up. Had Gilbert heard any of their conversation? He hoped not.

"You chatterboxes ready for class yet? The bell went."

"Oh, yeah." He hadn't even noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Look who finally dragged their butt out of exams! Woot woot!  
> Here is chapter 2, enjoy!

"Hey, Roderich. Can I talk to you?"

Roderich turned to his best friend, the unnaturally serious tone scaring him. "Yeah, of course Gil. What's up?"

They went walking. He wasn't really sure where Elizaveta was. Probably off buying herself lunch.

"It's about the breakup. I heard you and Liz talking."

"Oh." He knew it. Of course he heard them. "What about it?"

"Why I seem unchanged and normal about the whole thing."

Roderich nodded him to continue, curious about where this was going.

"Well, you see, I didn't think much of the whole thing to start with. I mean, we didn't even kiss. There wasn't any difference between dating her and not dating her."

Just as Roderich had thought. The two practically weren't even dating.

"I- Um, also... I kind of used her."

This got his attention. "What? What are you talking about."

"I... was trying to make somebody jealous..."

"What? Gilbert..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'How could you?' 'You rude piece of shit.' I get it, and I feel horrible about it."

Roderich sighed and they continued walking in silence for a few moments.

"Well, who was it? Did it work at least?"

Gilbert stopped and faced him. Roderich copied. "I'm not sure. You tell me."

Roderich was pushed up against the wall. "Gil! Wha- Mph!"

A pair of lips crashed onto his own, cutting his sentence short. Roderich was too shocked to respond, but he soon melted into the kiss, closing his eyes-

Roderich awoke with a sharp breath.

 _What just happened!?_ He mentally screamed at himself, sitting up and pushing his legs over the side of the bed.

 _No, no, no, no, NO!_ He walked to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water.

_It was just a normal dream. I was just talking to Gilbert. That's all._

It was about that time when Roderich noticed the window through the mirror. His eyes widened.

He ran back to his room and his suspicions were confirmed. He'd overslept somehow. He hurried around the house. Roderich usually woke up quite early to avoid rushing around like this. He had ten minutes to be ready before he'd have to leave to go to his bus stop.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate it while he tied his shoes. Thankfully, he'd had a shower last night after some little brats had thrown mud at him, so that was one thing he could go without. He shoved his books into his bag and hoped he hadn't forgotten anything as he headed out the door.

Now he could be considered on time. He waited at the bus stop, eyes closed. It wasn't until he was on the bus that he realised he was indeed missing something, his glasses. How he'd managed to get around that morning without them astounded him. He must have subconciously put it down to being bleary-eyed, as he usually was after waking up.

He looked down at his phone to text his mother, but he could hardly see the keys. He sighed. He'd have to wait until he got to school and get Elizaveta to write it for him. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes again because a headache was forming.

A sudden image popped back into his mind, destroying his short-lived moment of serenity. The kiss. His eyes snapped open, making his head throb. In his hurry, it was another thing he had forgotten about. How was he going to face his friends after that incident? He hung his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

There's no way he _actually_ felt like that. Nope. No way. He was straight for goodness sake! Maybe he remembered the dream wrong. It had to have been Elizaveta.

Yeah, that was it. He was wrong. Definitely.

Satisfied with that answer, he rested his head back again, and waited for the bus to arrive at school.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rodsy! Where's your glasses?"

Just the sound of his voice made his heart spe- _No._ "I forgot them Gil. Speaking of which, Liz, do you think you could text my mother for me?"

"Sure."

He handed her his phone. "Just tell her I forgot my glasses and ask if she could bring them down."

He could hear the sounds of the keys.

"Done." She handed back the phone.

A flash of white almost blinded him, and he would have fallen over if he hadn't been caught.

"Wow Rod, you really are blind!"

"Oh, put me down you stupid cow!"

Gilbert just laughed, removing his arm from Roderich's waist. Roderich smoothed out his clothes, all flustered.

"Really, how did you forget your glasses?" Elizaveta asked.

"I...overslept."

They both laughed. "You? Overslept? I don't think I've ever heard those words together from your mouth!"

"Shut up. Both of you."

He heard rustling and something was shoved his way. "Here. I don't know if they'll help or not, but it's worth a shot." Gilbert's voice was soft, a tone Roderich was unused to hearing from him.

He took the object. It was a pair of glasses. "Your reading glasses?"

"Yeah. I don't know if they'll work, but they might help at least a bit."

He slipped them on. His vision cleared somewhat, albeit everything was still blurry, but slightly less so. "Wow. Um, thanks Gil." He was actually surprised at his friends kindness. It wasn't something he usually did.

"Heh, well, it's not like I have anything I need to read right now anyway. Hopefully your mum gets here before class though."

"Yeah, that would be good."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, Roderich's mother did arrive before class. Barely, but she did. He received quite the scolding though. He was saved by the bell, but there was no doubt the lecture would continue after school.

Lunchtime eventually came around and it was just Roderich and Gilbert. Elizaveta wasn't feeling well and left early. They were walking from their classroom to the lockers, alone because they'd had to stay and talk to the teacher about some work they'd missed.

"Hey, Roderich. Can I talk to you?"

Roderich mentally froze, the unnaturally serious tone scaring him. "Yeah, of course Gil. What's up?" He was surprised he didn't stutter.

"It's about the breakup."

 _Shit._ "What about it?"

"Well, Liz seems really sad about it."

"Well, you did just breakup." 

"Yeah, but _she_ broke up with _me._ "

 _This wasn't how the dream went, was it?_ "So... Shouldn't you be the sad one?"

"Exactly! But I didn't really feel anything when she ended it. I mean, I didn't think much of the whole thing to start with; we didn't even kiss. There wasn't any difference between dating her and not dating her."

Just as Roderich had thought. The two practically weren't even dating. "Okay?"

"I was just wondering if you knew why she seems so sad."

 _Should I tell him about our earlier conversation? He is my bestfriend..._ "Liz and I were actually talking about it earlier."

"Yeah?"

"She's sad because you aren't."

"What?"

"She expected you to be at least a bit upset, but you weren't, and now she thinks you never even liked her at all."

"Oh..." He sighed. "Girls are so sensitive, aren't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sensitive isn't really the right word I guess. They... read into things too much? Yeah, that sounds a bit better."

"I suppose so."

"Oh come on. I bet you can tell me a time when you tried to do something simple and a girl read too far into it." He laughed.

He was right of course. One time he'd played a nice song for a girl and she'd thought he was confessing his love or something. He laughed too. "Yeah, I can."

"But... sometimes they're right." His tone dropped.

"What?"

"I... didn't actually like her like that."

"Then why did you go out with her?"

"I thought maybe I could learn to love her, but it didn't really work."

"Oh."

"Hey Rod?"

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"What's up Gil?"

"There's- Well, I- You're my bestfriend right?"

"Yes, of course." _What's going on?_

"So, I can trust you right?"

"Definitely."

"I- Um, promise me you can keep a secret."

"I promise."

"Because, I think you're the person I trust the most, and I really need to talk to someone about this."

Roderich put his hands on the other's shoulders. "Gilbert. Relax. You can trust me with anything. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Gilbert closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Roderich checked to make sure they were still alone.

"Rod, I forgot to do the maths homework."

Roderich shoved him to the ground as the other laughed hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you got your hopes up, ahaha.  
> No guarantee for when the next one will be up. Though I am (temporarily) done with school, I'm still very busy with other stuff.  
> Also, I don't personally wear glasses, so I don't actually know what it's like. (Obviously.)  
> See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, look, I'm not dead!  
> Happy belated New Years guys!  
> This chapter is extra long to make up for my absence.

"Oh my gosh, and you should have seen his face!" Gilbert laughed loudly, pulling a face intended to imitate Roderich. He was retelling that part of the story to Elizaveta, but he left out the earlier part of their conversation. She felt better today, which was good because the three of them almost always hung out on Saturdays.

They were at Gilbert's house, playing a round of Go Fish. Why? Why not.

Roderich sighed. Elizaveta seemed to find Gilbert's impression hilarious. At least she was happier today. Gilbert wiped a, probably, imaginary tear from his eye. "Speaking of yesterday, Rod, do you want to stay over tonight? I really need some help with that maths work."

"Yeah, sure. I'll have to message Mum, but it should be alright."

"Sweet!"

Roderich pulled out his phone, sending a text his mother's way. Elizaveta was never allowed to stay at Gilbert's house. They barely even let her go over there unless someone else was around. Her parents were strict, and it was probably understandable. The only boy's house she was allowed to stay at was Roderich's, because their parents were very close friends.

His phone buzzed.

**'OK. Pick u ^ 2moz @ 3.'**

Roderich cringed at his mother's text. "Well, I'm pretty sure she said yes." She always texted like that. Roderich hated it.

Elizaveta laughed. "Is she using text talk again?"

He nodded. "When do you have to be home by?"

She looked at the clock. "Uh, half an hour. My parents want me home early so we can go see my cousins." She pulled a face.

"Aw, that sucks." Gilbert pouted.

"Yeah, but I guess I haven't really seen them in a while."

"Well, what should we do in our last thirty minutes?" Roderich put down his cards. He was getting bored of Go Fish anyway.

"Ooh! Truth or dare!"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Gilbert, I swear you're a twelve year old girl trapped in a man's body."

"You think I'm a man? Awesome!"

"I just called you a twelve year old girl!"

"Yeah, in a _man's_ body." He jumped up and reached for his zipper to prove his manliness.

Elizaveta screamed in protest. "No! Gilbert stop!" She laughed. Roderich rolled his eyes again.

"I'll go first. Lizzy, truth or dare?" Gilbert questioned.

She giggled. "Uh, dare!"

He thought for a moment. "Put your sock in your mouth for ten seconds."

Roderich scrunched up his nose, but she readily took off her sock and stuffed it in her mouth. Yeah, she was definitely one of the guys, probably more so than Roderich was.

Gilbert clapped and she removed the sock, bowing slightly. "Alright Aus, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Both options were going to be torture with these two, so he went with the one that wouldn't involve him having to reveal some deep dark secret. "Dare, I guess."

She grinned maliciously. "Kiss Gilbert on the lips for five seconds."

"What?!" He stared at her wide-eyed.

She groaned. "Fine then. Eight seconds."

"Hey! I-I... Can I go with the first one?" He didn't really have anything to argue. He was the one who chose dare after all. He looked at Gilbert, who was wiggling his eyebrows at him. Definitely not helping the situation.

She nodded.

He leaned in, his heart racing, and screwed his eyes up tight. Their lips met and he kissed Gilbert, listening to Elizaveta count down the seconds. He was pretty sure she was counting especially slowly. He hated to admit it, but he was actually somewhat _enjoying_ it. Enjoying it very much.

Gilbert's tongue sought entrance, but Roderich firmly denied it. Somewhat regretfully.

When he was finally allowed to pull away, his whole face was burning.

"Aww, little Roddy's embarrassed," Gilbert teased, but he wasn't much less redder.

"Shut up," he mumbled. That wouldn't count as his first kiss would it? It was a dare. _I won't count it._ He really hated this game.

"Come on Roderich. Ask away." Gilbert gestured widely with his arms.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Uh, compliment that... door... for five seconds."

"Really? Easy!" He jumped up and sure enough, completed his objective. "What lovely hinges you've got there. They're so shiny and don't squeak at all. And what a stunning colour you are! The wood has so much character, it's amazing." He did it easy, without even the tiniest hint of struggle.

The game continued. Not a single truth was called, not even by Roderich, who usually chickened out and chose it. Quickly, the half-hour was up, and Elizaveta had to leave. The boys walked her home; she didn't live too far away, and both liked walking, so it wasn't a problem.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, given x equals 4, and substituting it into the equation, it's easy to see that y equals 5." Roderich explained. Gilbert was nodding, but Roderich wasn't sure how much of it he'd actually understood. It's not like he was bad at maths or anything; Gilbert was actually quite intelligent, he just had problems concentrating alot of the time. "Alright then, your turn."

He did quite well, only asking for small prompts on bits he hadn't paid attention to. He got the question right. And the next ones. Soon enough, they were done.

"Well done. If it wasn't late, you'd get full marks for sure."

"Thanks Rod. You're alot better at explaining it than the teacher."

He laughed. "Thanks."

"So, what do you want to do now?" He got up, stretched, and walked over to the birdcage in the corner of his room. It housed a small yellow bird. Gilbert had named it after himself, calling it 'Gilbird'. Roderich watched as it jumped onto Gilbert's finger and he petted it. He walked back over to Roderich, still holding the bird.

Roderich shrugged and ran a finger over the soft, yellow feathers. "Got any new movies?"

Gilbert grinned, putting Gilbird on his shoulder and crouching down in front of a box. He pulled out a disk. "Have you seen 'Captain America' yet?"

"No, but I've heard it's good." He made his way over to his friend's bed.

"Well, you've heard correctly." He put the disk in his PlayStation, hitting play with the remote as he sat on his bed beside Roderich.

Roderich's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?"

"Liz."

He opened the message.

**'Having fun boys?'**

Something else popped up underneath the message. A photo. Roderich blushed profusely, his hand automatically going to his mouth in embarrassment. Gilbert paused the movie to see what the deal was and cracked up laughing. It was the two of them kissing earlier that day. Roderich was surprised about how much it looks like they're enjoying it.

**'Liz?! What the hell?!'**

She sent another picture. It was from just after they broke away. Again, they looked like they'd been enjoying themselves way too much. Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows at Roderich, laughing hard.

**'I'm going to ignore you now.'**

He put his phone down, flipping it to silent. Gilbert pressed play on the movie again.

Gilbert whistled pretty much every time a woman appeared on screen. That is, until he fell asleep. He leaned heavily on Roderich's shoulder, snoring ever-so-slightly.

_He's so cute._

Roderich tensed. _No. I did not just call my bestfriend 'cute'. In fact, he's the complete opposite of cute. He's... he's... not... cute._

Gilbert moved, falling off Roderich's shoulder and waking himself up. "Huh? Oh, what did I miss?" He looked to his friend. "Aussy, why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"I-I'm fine." He crossed his arms and looked back at the screen.

Gilbert smiled. "I didn't think you were really that weak. All he did was pull his face off."

"That's-" He automatically tried to defend himself, then realised it would probably be better to let Gilbert tease him. To his surprise however, Gilbert remained silent. He yawned, and looked about on the verge of falling asleep again.

Roderich sighed. "Gil, just turn it off, we can watch it next time."

"No. No, I'm-"He yawned again, cutting himself off. "Okay, maybe you're right." He leaned back on Roderich, yawning.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Oh, yeah. Just in the drawer. Can you turn the movie off while you're up?"

"Sure. Aren't you going to get changed?"

He looked down at himself. "I guess. Throw me something."

Roderich scoffed. "Stop being so lazy." He tossed him his clothes anyway.

"Thanks." He pulled off his shirt. Roderich couldn't help but stare. He felt his face heat up. Gilbert had the faint beginning of abs; he'd been working on them for a while now. Odd scars decorated his entire body. He was definitely attractive, even with his shirt on.

Gilbert reached for his zipper and thankfully, Roderich still had enough wits about him to excuse himself before Gilbert could catch him staring. He was suprised he hadn't already been caught. He locked himself in the bathroom, changing into the random clothes he'd grabbed. They were too big; Roderich himself was quite a petite man; but he was used to it. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and headed back to his bestfriend's bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich awoke with a start. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Gilbert was snuggled into his chest.

This wasn't unusual. Gilbert was a cuddler, and the pair shared a bed every time they stayed over. It would seem weird if Roderich had asked for a seperate bed. It was then that Roderich had remembered why he'd woken up.

Gilbert was crying. He was shaking and sobbing into Roderich's chest. Roderich sighed and rubbed his back slowly, whispering to him. So that's the reason he'd wanted him to stay the night. Aside from Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, and their father, Roderich was the only one who knew about Gilbert's night terrors.

Almost four months ago, Ludwig had called Roderich from a hospital phone. His mum had answered and passed it over to him.

"Hello?"

"Roderich?" Even if his mother hadn't already told him who it was, Roderich would have easily placed the voice.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's Gil. He's... Well, he was involved in an accide-"

"What?! Is he alright? What happened? What's go-"

"Roderich, shut up. Just... Get down here, we're at the hospital."

Roderich hung up without saying goodbye, racing to his room to grab his sneakers, then to the door.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

He stopped. He'd been fully prepared to run to the hospital. It didn't even occur to him to ask his mother for a ride. "Uh, yes please."

The whole trip there, Roderich couldn't keep still, despite multiple attempts from his mother to stop him. The trip itself was barely over five minutes, but it had felt more like five hours to him. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He asked the woman behind reception.

"Room 413."

"Thank you."

Roderich's mother was a nurse at the hospital, so they didn't waste any time getting to their destination. Ludwig and his father were waiting outside the room.  
Roderich's mother stopped him from bursting through the door.

"Breathe."

He obliged, taking a few deep breaths. "Hey Ludwig." He hugged the slightly younger boy.

He gave a weak smile. "The doctors say he should be fine. I called Liz too, but she lives a fair bit further than you." His eyes were red and puffy from crying. They went into the room, leaving their parents outside.

"May I asked what happened?" Roderich heard his mother ask just before the door shut.

Gilbert was asleep. Tubes and machines were hooked up to him everywhere. The blanket was pulled up to his chin.

"They're pretty much just to keep an eye on him, to make sure he's alright." Ludwig whispered.

Roderich nodded and walked up closer to the bed. "Hey Gil. I, uh, I don't know what's happened, but the doctors say you'll be alright, so I guess that's something." His voice was shaky; he was on the verge of tears. Seeing his best friend like that...

"Yeah."

Roderich jumped. He really hadn't expected Gilbert to talk back to him. His eyes were barely open; he was falling asleep again.

Roderich smiled. "Night Gil," he whispered, sitting down on a chair beside Ludwig. "So, uh, what happened?"

Ludwig was silent.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand."

"No, you deserve to know. I was just... collecting my thoughts."

"Okay."

"I can give you a basic rundown of what I know."

"Yeah, thanks. That would be great."

"Our grandfather took Gilbert out to see a movie. Some small time film about zombies and dinosaurs."

Roderich knew the film. Gilbert had really wanted to go see it.

"On the way back, they... they got t-boned and... pretty much wrapped around a tree. It's an absolute miracle Gilbert got off so well. The other driver's relatively fine. He was drinking." Ludwig stopped. Roderich noticed tears brimming in his eyes. "Our grandfather... He..."

Roderich comforted the boy. It was obvious what had happened to their grandfather. Or at least, Roderich was going to assume worst case scenario. "It's okay. I get the point. Thank you for telling me. I know it was tough."

Roderich knew the loss of his grandfather was going to hit Gilbert hard. The two had a great relationship, even Roderich knew that. To be honest, he was pretty sure Gilbert's grandfather was the only one he placed higher on his metaphorical friends list than Roderich.

Ludwig took a few deep breaths. "I know it definitely could have been worse. If we'd lost both of them... Well, to be honest, I'm not sure if i've ever been happier than the moment the doctors said Gilbert would be alright."

Roderich smiled sadly. Despite Ludwig's usual embarrassment about his older brother, he knew Gilbert meant the world to him.

"It's good to be able to see the bright side in things, Lud."

His mother walked in, giving Gilbert a once over from the door. "Alright Roddy. Visiting hours are over, we have to go."

He sighed, standing. "I'll be back tomorrow." He wasn't entirely sure who he was addressing with that statement, but it didn't matter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken Gilbert a while to get back into the swing of things. Roderich had been right. The emotional stress of losing his grandfather had hit him hard. But when all was said and done, the doctors were surprised at the speed of his mental recovery; he seemed to be more stable than his brother and father.

His dad drank heavily. He always did, but it got worse. One day, Roderich and Gilbert had walked in on him hitting Ludwig. Needless to say, Gilbert had put an end to that pretty quickly. Unfortunately though, all three came out of that situation with more then just a few bumps and bruises.

It was about then when Gilbert seemed back to his normal self. He'd realised that he had to be strong, to look after his family. His grandfather wasn't coming back, and no amount of grieving was going to change that. Yeah, he hated the fact, but he needed to move on. So he did.

He hid all the alcohol in the house, and checked his dad into an AA support group. He sent his brother and himself to see a counsellor. They made a turn around, and when the whole family could see the situation Gilbert's way, the family got back on track.

However, the nightmares didn't stop. Gilbert had had regular appointments with a counsellor, trying to get rid of them. She told him that they'd go away with time; that just like a physical wound leaves scars, so does a phsycological one, no matter how fast you accept the reality. He eventually told Roderich about them, and he'd stay over more regularly to help him through it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert had stopped crying. Roderich sighed softly petting the boy's white hair while still holding him tightly against him. Even with Roderich's new found feelings, the sensation had always been the same. He felt wanted; needed even. Roderich was the only one Gilbert trusted enough; not even Elizaveta knew, and, even though his family knows, he didn't go to them about it.

Roderich closed his eyes, smiling despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh knows when the next chapter will be up. I hope this satisfies you all until then!  
> Oh, and did anyone catch the little 413 reference? ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the fastest time I've updated anything ever! (Whoop, whoop, go me!)  
> Pretty much just a lot of Roderich being startled. : )

The sound was deafening. It was like sticking your head into the mouth of a roaring lion. Just as loud and just as painful. Roderich pulled the covvers up over his head. "Gilbert!" He screeched. He didn't have to see to know who it was.

The racket subsided, sort of. It was replaced with Gilbert's laughter. "Never gets old!"

Roderich poked his head out. "Yes. Yes it does."

Gilbert stopped, holding a hand out to Roderich, that is, after he put down the pots he'd been banging together. Roderich scowled, but took his friend's hand anyway, allowing himself to be pulled to a sitting position. He didn't help either.

"Look, I'm sorry dude. Do you want some painkillers?"

He nodded, being the little brat that he was, grabbing his glasses. Gilbert smiled and stood up. He ruffled Roderich's hair, knocking his glasses off. Roderich pouted angrily up at him, but he was already gone; Roderich could hear him laughing clear down the hall. He sighed, putting his glasses back on.

Gilbert returned, a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other. He handed them to Roderich. "Your glasses okay Aussy?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, but took the painkillers gratefully. Gilbert's earlier rambunctious behaviour had left him with a splitting headache. He swallowed the pills easily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I actually feel bad about that. You looked so peaceful." Gilbert was looking at his bird. Roderich wasn't entirely sure who he was talking to. So, he did the logical thing and asked.

"Are you addressing me, or the bird?"

Gilbert turned, smiling somewhat meekly for him, and Roderich understood why Gilbert hadn't looked at him. His face was glowing red, a stark contrast to the boy's bright white hair.

Roderich laughed, which only caused his face to redden more.

"Shut up!" He laughed too. "You do it all the time!"

Roderich had barely ever seen his bestfriend blush like that. The boy was almost always confident in everything he did, no matter how stupid. Sure, his face flushed when he drank too much, or it was too hot, but neither of those situations applied to now; unless Gilbert had been drinking all morning.

When they finally calmed down, Roderich's stomach decided it wanted to call it's relatives in the pacific ocean, sending both boys into another laughing fit. Roderich took a few deep breaths; his hunger was getting the better of him, he needed to eat. Gilbert stopped laughing too.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have any Cocopops left? Or did your fat ass eat them all?"

Gilbert smirked, standing and walking off. Roderich followed, sitting down on one of the bar stools when they reached the kitchen. Gilbert dug through a cupboard, leaning down to search the lower shelves. Roderich found himself staring at his butt.

_What a nice view._

This time, Roderich didn't internally reprimand himself. He decided he'd give that up, seeing as it clearly wasn't working. He sighed instead. Unfortunately, that wasn't in his head.

"What's wrong? Hello, Earth to Roderich?"

Roderich broke out of his mini trance and realised he was now staring at Gilbert's crotch. He'd turned around, CocoPops in hand.

"S-Sorry, still tired." He hoped that Gilbert hadn't realised where he'd been staring.

"And what?" He laughed, "Dreaming about my dick?"

He did.

Roderich smiled. "Aw, you're in a relationship? When do I get to meet this 'Richard'?"

Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before bursting into laughter again. Roderich followed his lead. It wasn't often when Roderich managed to come up with a decent comeback, and when he did, he usually surprised even himself with it.

Gilbert poured two bowls of Cocopops, topping them up with milk. He pushed one towards Roderich.

"Spoon?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Gilbert tossed him the one he was holding and got himself another. "Much better."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair watched the rest of 'Captain America' after they finished off their breakfast. Gilbert even invited Gilbird to watch it with them, carrying him over from his cage to sit on his lap. Needless to say, he wasn't very interested.

"Hey, Rod?"

"Mm?"

"Do... Do you think you could stay over again?"

"No, it's technically a school night.... Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Gil?"

He put Gilbird away. Roderich stood, putting his hand on the other's arm. He turned. His eyes were brimming with tears. It startled Roderich.

"They're really getting that bad, huh?"

He nodded silently.

Roderich wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, it's okay. I know it's tough, but you can do it."

He could feel Gilbert's sobs, even though they were barely audible. They wracked his entire body. His nightmares must be getting really horrible. Roderich rubbed his back and whispered like he did at night.

Eventually, the sobs were replaced by deep breaths. Gilbert pulled away, rubbing at his face. "I'm sorry," he sniffled.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's what I'm here for." He smiled, hugging him again.

Gilbert smiled. "Thanks." He pulled Roderich's shirt off, surprising the other boy.

"Hey, wha-"

"Lucky it's my shirt. Imagine if you'd gone home with a massive wet patch." He laughed, bundling the shirt up and throwing it in his laundry basket. They hadn't gone changed yet, preferring to spend the morning in pyjamas, so Roderich was still wearing Gilbert's clothes. "Are you going to put a shirt on yet? As much as I love your body, Rod, you might get cold."

"O-oh, right." Roderich picked yesterday's shirt off the ground and slipped it on. He searched for his pants, turning back to face Gilbert, who was standing there in just his boxers. Thankfully, his back was turned to Roderich, who quickly spun back around, his face the colour of his assigned country's flag. His pants had managed to end up under a plastic bag, one of the rare pieces of mess in Gilbert's almost immaculate bedroom. He threw them on.

Gilbert smiled as he turned around again. He held out his hand and Roderich threw him the pants he'd slept in. He put it in the basket and headed to the laundry with it, leaving Roderich alone.

_How does someone keep their room so clean? Especially a teenager, it's incredible!_

The whole house was the same. The family seemed to have an aversion to dirt. You wouldn't really expect it from Gilbert. Maybe from his brother and father; both were stern, orderly people, but not from Gilbert. Although, it seemed Gilbert was the worst offender, his room the cleanest. Even Gilbird's cage; Roderich had never seen a cleaner birdcage.

"Gilbert, how do you do it?"

The other boy had just walked back in the room. "Huh? Do what?"

"Your room! It's crazy clean."

He shrugged, smiling as he picked up the plastic bag at Roderich's feet. "It's just... natural, I guess. A habit."

He sighed. _A damn good habit._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three o'clock came too fast. The two had pretty much just had a lazy morning, taking turns playing 'The Last of Us' on Gilbert's PlayStation. Roderich groaned when he heard the car horn and checked his watched. Three o'clock on the dot.

"I should have argued for a later time."

"Doesn't your mum start work at four-thirty?"

"Oh, right." He pushed himself off the bed, collecting the few things he'd brought. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

They shook hands at the door before Roderich walked off to the waiting car.

"Bye Gilbert!" Roderich's mum called out the window.

"Goodbye Ms Edelstein!" He waved in response as the car drove off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'Gil, you have to go to bed.'**

**'Yeah, I know.'**

Roderich sighed. It was 12:14 on a school night and he'd been talking to Gilbert for the past hour.

**'Look, if they're really that bad tonight, call me.'**

**'...'**

**'I know. You'll be fine.'**

**'Rod. I don't want to sleep.'**

**'Gilbert, I know, but we both have to go to school tomorrow, and if you keep messaging me, I'm likely to fall asleep on you.'**

**'On me? *wiggles eyebrows in a suggestive manner*'**

He rolled his eyes. Mid-text, his phone started buzzing, scaring the daylights out of the half-asleep boy. Wow, he was glad his phone was on silent. If his mum had found out he was still awake, he'd probably be grounded. He answered.

"Hey Aussy."

"Gilbert. Why did you call me?" He whispered, not wanting his mum to hear.

"You said if I keep messaging you, you'll fall asleep. This way, you won't."

He sighed. "Do you know what time it is? If my mum hears-"

"Roderich. Please. I need you."

The tone stopped him in his tracks. "Gil... What do you want me to do?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You're my bestfriend Gil. I'm here to comfort and support you in whatever way you need. If You can name something that will help you right now, I'll do it."

He was silent.

"Exactly. Gilbert, I know it's hard, but try and get some rest. It's the best thing I can recommend for you. You need it."

"I-I guess so. See you tomorrow Rod."

"Goodnight. Get some sleep. " He hung up, feeling pretty miserable for Gilbert, falling asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started writing the next chapter, but schools fast approaching, so...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while, huh? School has been INTENSE. Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

Roderich got ready for school at his nice, normal pace. He hadn't slept in this morning, and for that he was thankful. He did, however, almost forget his phone. He ran upstairs to get it, realising it wasn't in it's usual place, charging on his bedside table. He remembered last night, talking on the phone to Gilbert. Had he done anything after that?

No. He'd just fallen asleep. He searched his bed, finding it at the very end. It was dead flat. He didn't have time to charge it, so he threw it in his bag and left the house. Perfectly in time with his schedule.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His bus had been considerably late. Although, he didn't particulary mind waiting for it. The morning was a bit crisp, but it wasn't unbearably cold. Roderich actually quite liked this weather. It inspired him to play the piano.

He looked out the window. A few places had been tinged with frost. Not many though. The trees were beautiful. Autumn was Roderich's favourite season. Everything was gorgeous. He could wear his favourite clothes. Just amazing.

He hopped off the bus, cheerful from his reverie. He turned just in time to get tackled. He would have fallen, had the tackler not held him.

"Wha-" He realised it was Gilbert. He hugged back. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He whispered. He heard him sniffling and noticed a lot of people staring at the two of them. Elizaveta came running up to defuse the situation.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you guys have your own lives?" She glared at each and every person who even so much as glanced towards her friends. "Geez Gilbert, you saw him yesterday. This is a bit extreme, don't you think? Did something happen between you?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"I'll tell you at lunch." He whispered it so quietly only Roderich could hear, and pulled away. Roderich noticed rather large bags under his friend's eyes. "Yes!" He announced dramatically. "Roderich and I are secret lovers. How did you figure it out Liz? I thought we were careful! Oh me, oh my, Roddy! We've been compromised!"

This was exactly the sort of thing Gilbert did on a daily basis, but... better usually. It wasn't hard to tell something was on his mind.

Elizaveta laughed a little, before stepping a bit closer. "Are you okay Gil? That was really off game for you." She was right. That definitely hadn't been some of his best material.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather is all."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay lovebirds, have fun!" Elizaveta walked off with Anri and Iryna, deciding she would rather spend today's lunch break with girls. She did it every so often. Roderich found today to be rather convienient, as it left him alone with Gilbert, who apparently had something to tell him.

Gilbert had been somewhat quiet all day. It made Roderich wonder what really could have been so bad it would knock off his game this badly.

"Hey Gil."

He shrugged, smiling. "I know, you're looking for an explanation."

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He was silent, playing with his food, but it was more of a thinking silence than a 'I'm not going to tell you' silence.

"Do you reckon we could go somewhere... less public?"

Roderich nodded, standing up from the table. Gilbert followed, taking the lead and heading to a somewhat secluded area of the school. What happened?

He sat on the ground. Roderich flopped down beside him. "Everything okay?"

He sighed. "Well, yes? No. I don't know."

"Gilbert, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah. I was getting to that."

Roderich shut up. Gilbert picked at the grass distractedly.

"You."

"Me?" Um, what?

"Yeah, you. It was you last night. In my nightmare. You... you..."

Shit. No wonder he was so upset. Does he really care that much for me?

Tears formed in his eyes. Roderich wrapped his arms around him and he turned to hug him back. "You were... I-"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here. I'm alive. It was just a nightmare, everything's fine."

Gilbert pulled away, smiling slightly. "And it gets better."

"What?"

"You remember last night how you said I could call you if it got really bad?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the first thing I did was ring you. I rang, and rang, and rang. Hell, I must of tried to call you at least ten times. But you didn't pick up. I knew it was irrational, but coming out of a nightmare like that, and then trying to ring your bestfriend who won't pick up? A little part of me was freaking out. Badly. I couldn't sleep. At all. And even this morning, you still didn't pick up. I'd managed to convince myself you were just really asleep, but when you didn't even answer this morning... And your bus this morning was so late, I..."

"Shit, Gil, I-"

"Shut up. I hate you right now for putting me through that."

Roderich was stunned. He hates me? Why didn't I get those calls?

He sighed, tears brimming. "I know it was a stupid thing, but I was so scared Rod. Really scared. I thought about calling your home phone, but I knew if someone did answer that, it would be your mum, and I wouldn't have known what to do. If- If she'd answered and told me you... you..."

Roderich suddenly remembered the reason his phone hadn't rung. "My phone died last night. I forgot to put it on charge after talking to you. I'm really sorry Gilbert. I-I..." He didn't really know what else to say. He got up on his knees and leaned forward, holding his friend tighter than he could ever remember doing so. It was a kind of awkward position, but he didn't care. "I'm so sorry."

Gilbert pulled him down with such force it knocked him off balance. He landed awkwardly on Gilbert, but he didn't seem to mind. He was content with burying his face in Roderich's hair. Roderich decided he'd indulge him, considering what he'd been through.

After a while, Gilbert spoke, letting Roderich go, which was fortunate because the boy had started losing feeling in his arm. "You know, I have others too."

"What?"

"Nightmares with other people in them. That's what I meant by them getting worse the other day. Dad, Ludz, even Liz, but yours was by far the worst."

He really cares a lot about me. Roderich was stunned.

"I want them gone Roderich. Why wont they go away?" He sobbed, and the sound of it broke Roderich's heart.

The poor kid didn't deserve what he was going through. It hurt Roderich to see his bestfriend go through so much hurt and pain. Especially Gilbert, who was usually so bright and cheerful.

Just then, the bell rang. Gilbert groaned. "Do we really have to go to class?"

Roderich smirked, pushing himself up and extending a hand to Gilbert. "Two periods and then you get to go home. I'm sure you can hack it."

He smiled weakly, taking the outstretched hand and wiping his eyes with the other. "Yeah."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich had an idea, and he was going to see it through, even if it meant he had to walk everywhere to do it. He'd put his phone on charge, and sure enough, 27 missed calls. Only one of which was his mum.

"Mum, can you drop me off at the shopping centre on your way to work?"

"What? Why? How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk to Gil's and you can pick me up on your way back?"

She was silent.

"Please mum? There's something really important I need to do. I have a big project coming up." Roderich didn't like lying to his mother, but if that was what it was going to take...

"Then why are you going to Gilbert's afterwards? If it's that important, shouldn't you go home? I can ring Ryan and see if he'll take you home. If he really wants me that bad, he's going to say yes."

Roderich shuddered. Ryan was his mum's new boyfriend, and Roderich didn't like him. "No, Gilbert's my project partner. We can get most of it done this afternoon if I stay for a bit. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. Are you ready to go?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shopping centre wasn't all that big, but it had the place he was looking for. His mother had dropped him off with a lecture, telling him to call Ryan if he got into any trouble. Roderich had internally scoffed at that. If he did get into trouble, Ryan would most likely laugh and tell him to 'man up and grow a pair'. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it.

Roderich headed for the supermarket. He bought a block of chocolate, a cinnamon donut and an apple juice. Why? He hadn't eaten since lunch, he was hungry. He ate the donut and continued with his mission. He browsed the shelves of the toy store, looking for something in particular.

When he found it, the girl at the register winked at him, also noticing the chocolate poking out of his bag. "A lucky girl, huh? Anniversary?" 

Roderich just laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He must have looked like an absolute weirdo to everyone he passed. I mean, A teenage boy walking down the street carrying a giant teddybear? Not exactly an everyday thing. He didn't care. He was on a mission.

By the time he reached his final destination however, he was near exhausted. He didn't really walk as much as he should; when he did, he walked slowly; and the bear wasn't exactly the lightest thing. He rang the doorbell, puffing as he leaned against the wall. Gawd, he hoped Gilbert would be the one to open the door, else things might get a little awkward.

Sure enough, the door swung open to reveal the white-haired boy he was looking for. He looked bewildered at the bear for a moment before cracking a smile.

"It's not Valentines day yet, love."

"Oh, ha ha. Can I come in?"

"By all means." He picked up the bear and stepped out of the doorway, gesturing for his friend to come inside. 

"Hey, so what is the bear all about anyway?" Gilbert asked once they were safely inside his room. He put the bear down on his bed. 

"I... Well, I thought... maybe it might help with your nightmares." He felt a lot less confident now then when he came up with the idea.

"Oh, it actually is for me?" His face lit up. It was amazing how childlike he could be. "That's so cool! I've never had a giant teddy before."

Roderich sighed happily. "I hoped you'd like it. I have some chocolate too, because I read somewhere that blah blah blah it makes people happy." He handed him the block.

"Ooh, nice! I'll call the bear... Gilbear!" He exclaimed proudly, throwing his arms into the air.

Roderich laughed. Of course he'd name it after himself. What else would he do?

Gilbert looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll name him Aussy."

"What? Why? Naming things after yourself is like your tradition."

"Yeah, I know. But... this is different."

"Why?"

He blushed. The red contrasted so much with his white hair it was impossible not to notice. Just like how his eyes stood out against his pale appearance. "Well, I-I mean, I think it's more appropriate to name it after you. A-After all, you are the one who gets me through those rough nights. You've always been there for me when I need it most, and you put up with my ridiculousness, even if it jepardises your own image. Roderich, you are literally the perfect gentleman. Any girl would be lucky to have you." He looked at the bear almost the whole time, his head turned away from Roderich, but it wasn't hard to hear the sad note that had taken to his words.

Roderich was stunned. Never had he heard such sincere words coming from his bestfriend's mouth. Never had he imagined that they'd be directed towards him. "Gilbert, I-"

A pair of lips crashed roughly into his own and Roderich stumbled backwards, completely unprepeared. He pulled away, staring horrified.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he realised the other's expression. "R-Rod, please, I-" He reached out his hand and Roderich turned and ran. Out the door; Gilbert called after him, but he just kept on running.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to thank those commenters on the last chapter, fancymoose and Kagabewbs, you guys really made my day(s)! <3

He couldn't see. God, how he didn't run into something or into the path of an oncoming vehicle he'll never know. He didn't know what time it was. How could he? He can't see. His legs felt like jelly and he was struggling to breathe.

Roderich went to wipe the tears from his eyes, but hit his glasses. He cursed loudly, giving up on his endeavour to clear his vision. He probably looked like a mess. Gilbert hadn't followed him.

_What have I done?_

He retook his mission, removing his glasses and sobbing into the crook of his elbow.

_I've messed up. I've really messed up._

He hung his head as the tears kept falling. He didn't know where he was.

_Why did that happen? I thought I'd accepted the fact that I like him, so what was that?_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He wiped at his face.

_I've stuffed it, haven't I? I hurt him. There's no way he'll want to ever go near me again, let alone..._

_Love me. Is that what I feel? Do I actually love Gilbert? No, not yet, that's silly._

He recognised where he was; not far from the shopping centre. He'd ran a long way. He was glad for his watch. 8:13. Roderich pushed himself shakily off the bench he'd sat on somewhere along the line. He couldn't remember how long he's been sitting, but it must have been quite a while. His mum will be at Gilbert's in about 15 minutes.

There was no way he'd go back to Gilbert's. Not even home. He patted his pockets. No phone. He pulled out the contents. $103 cash, a Mentos and a button.

_A button? Really? What does that even belong to? Oh well, glad I withdrew a lot more than I needed earlier, huh?_

He started walking. His feet hurt, but he didn't care. He went to the shopping centre.

_Better stock up at least a bit before they file some sort of missing persons report or something._

Most things were nearly shut by now. He somehow managed to squeeze into a two dollar store just as it was closing up. The employees looked none too happy about it. He bought a book and one of those cushions you'd throw on the couch mainly for decoration. The book didn't look particulary interesting, but he felt bad about making the people wait to close.

He completed his shop with a trip to the supermarket, buying a few things that would keep him going for a while. He headed out. Where to? He didn't know.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich had camped out the night in a tunnel in a childrens playground. He found himself wondering if anyone had been looking for him. It hadn't taken long to fall asleep.

He woke up the next morning sore all over. The tunnel wasn't overly comfortable, and everytime he moved in the night, the pillow would slide on the slippery surface and send his head crashing into the plastic.

He decided he'd try and find somewhere else. After all, this is a childrens playground, and he'd look pretty creepy hanging around there all day. He avoided main roads, anywhere someone he might know could see him. It was a school day, so most people would be at school.

Roderich walked down a little road, kicking a stone dejectedly.

"Aussy!"

"Roderich! "

His eyes widened and he dove into a large bush. He knew those voices. Liz and Gilbert... They were looking for him. A car drove past really slowly. He peered out, just enough so that he could see, but not be seen. Sure enough, it was his mother's car. Liz was practically hanging out the side closest to Roderich, and he could only assume Gilbert was doing the same on the other. His mother would be driving, and so wouldn't be able to yell out.

"Aussy!" Liz called. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Roderich!" He heard Gilbert from the other side. His voice had broken mid-way through the word. Seeing his friends trying so hard to find him tore at his heart, but, he just wasn't ready to go back. He couldn't face what he'd done.

The car eventually turned left down the end of the road and Roderich left his hiding place, a new feeling of dejectedness hanging over him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich had found himself a pretty secluded bench to sleep under. He had seen his mother's car once again and hidden from it.

He'd read his book for a little while.

He sung to himself.

He thought about how much schoolwork he'd have to catch up on.

He wrote poems and songs in his head.

Eventually, he ran out of things to do, and tried sleeping.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's cold. That's the only thing on Roderich's mind, as he shivers his way down another little street. The whole world must know he's missing by now, with the way his friends where screaming.

The sky is dark and the wind's picked up. It's no gentle warm breeze either. Roderich isn't stupid. He has to get out of this weather. There's clearly a storm coming. And it looks like it's going to be bad.

There's some public toilets around somewhere that would probably be his best option, but he could be wandering around for ages until he actually finds them. There's a park close to where he is now, he just has to remember the way. There should be some sort of decent shelter there.

He heads in the direction he thinks it is. Problem is, the entire area feels familiar, as he hasn't actually strayed too far from where he started. To be honest, he's really suprised no-one has found him yet.

He turns a corner and the park comes into view. Just in time too, as the sky has started spitting. He jogs the last stretch. The last thing he wants is to be sick.

Turns out however, that the park isn't very well sheltered. Roderich ends up huddled under the slide as the heavens open up.

_Maybe I would have been better off trying to find those toilets._

The rain poured relentlessly, the wind making it feel like bullets against every bit of his exposed skin. His book had got ruined and his pillow was sopping. His food wasn't much better off. He was soaked.

_I'd probably be better off if I stood out in the open._

He scoffed at his own thought. He obviously wouldn't, he knew that. He sighed. He's cold, wet and lonely. He starts crying, sobbing. It doesn't matter. He can't hear anything, no one can hear him. The wind howls in his ear and beats the tiny watery bullets against his skin. They sting, and it's just one more thing to add to his tears.

Roderich thinks he can hear cruching, getting louder and louder. Almost like someone running on the soggy tambark towards him. He peers up from behind his arm. His glasses protect his eyes somewhat, and he can make out that that is indeed what is going on. Someone is running at him. He can't make out who, but to be honest, he wouldn't care if it was a serial killer out for blood. He burys his face back into his arm.

The person skids down in front of him and grabs his arms, shaking him. He can hear his name faintly over the weather. He looks up and his eyes widen. Gilbert hugs him tighter than he ever has, and Roderich would retalliate if possible, but he can't move. He's sobbing into Gilbert's shoulder. He can feel Gilbert crying too.

The rain eased up slightly, or at least, to Roderich it seemed to. Gilbert clung to him for what felt like forever. When he finally pulled back, he stood up, wincing, reaching a hand down to Roderich.

"I have an aunty who lives near here." He was clearly yelling, but even so Roderich could barely hear him. He nodded and they set off through the rain. Gilbert leaned on Roderich's shoulder; they had to walk. Roderich left his stuff under the slide; it was all ruined anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert knocked on a door as Roderich waited down the path. A middle-aged woman answered the door, her eyes wide as she saw her shivering nephew on her doorstep. She beckoned him inside and he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Roderich. The lady peered around and nodded.

They waited in the entrance hall while the woman got towels.

"W-What's y-your aunty's n-name?" Roderich was freezing. The two stood there shivering like stray dogs.

"Ethel."

"What happened to your leg?"

"I-I guess I must have done something when I dropped to the ground in front of you."

Ethel hurried over with a few towels. "My, what were you boys doing out there?" She spoke with a fairly strong german accent, but Roderich could still understand her.

"Do you remember Dad ringing you about a lost kid? Yeah, well that's him."

Her eyes widened. "How did you find him in this weather?"

"Sheer chance, Ethel."

"I'll get you boys some hot chocolate. Make yourselves at home." She smiled warmly at the two of them.

Gilbert led Roderich to the sofa in the loungeroom. They were silent as they dried themselves off as best they could before sitting down.

"Take off as many layers as would be acceptable in this situation." Roderich had already began taking his coat off. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

"What? Why? I'm freezing!"

"Because the less cold, wet layers you're wearing, the easier it is to warm up."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Gilbert started peeling off his soggy clothes. "Just kind of sounded like you were telling me to strip." He took Roderich's clothes and hobbled off.

Ethel came back with one mug, handing it to Roderich. "Gil's gone to have a shower. You can have one after if you'd like."

"Thank you so much Ethel."

"So, what happened?"

"Pardon?"

"Why'd you run off?"

Roderich looked down at his drink. He didn't particulary want to tell this woman he'd just met about... Well, what had happened. He hoped she'd respect his privacy. "Just... Personal reasons ma'am." He didn't look up.

Ethel sighed and turned on the television. She watched some American program about storage sheds or something. Gilbert came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Roderich fought desperately to keep his blush away.

"You can hop in now. I chucked my clothes in the dryer, so you can wear those until yours dry."

"W-What? Then what will you wear?"

"This. It's my aunty's house, she doesn't care."

Ethel rolled her eyes. Roderich stood and Gilbert led him to the bathroom. "I'm... going to call Dad while you're in there, okay? And your mum and Liz, and a few others." He turned to leave, but spun back around. "Chuck me your wet clothes."

Roderich couldn't keep his blush down this time as he disappeared behind the door and stripped. He opened the door a crack and held his clothes out.

Gilbert sighed. "Aussy, it's not like i've never seen your junk before. Relax." He took the clothes and walked off, leaving Roderich to shower in peace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found Gilbert's dry clothes waiting for him outside the bathroom door. Of course they were too big for him. He walked back into the lounge. Gilbert saw him and turned his head to smile at him half-heartedly. "Dad's coming to pick us up in five."

Roderich nodded, and sat back where he had been previously. Two more empty mugs sat on the coffee table. Gilbert and Ethel must have each had a hot chocolate too.

It certainly wasn't five minutes before they heard a car horn. Gilbert peered out the window to find his dad's car parked outside. He must be in a hurry. Gilbert walked to the door and Roderich followed.

He shook Ethel's hand. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

"Hello mr Beilschmidt." Roderich got into the backseat of the car.

"You've caused quite a bit of trouble young man."

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

The rest of the trip was dead silent.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert and Roderich sat awkwardly in the white-haired boy's room. Turns out, Gilbert had refused to tell anyone where they were, only that they were both fine.

"So..."

"So."

Roderich refused to look at Gilbert, whereas Gilbert was staring intently at Roderich. When they finally did make eye contact, Roderich squeaked at the intensity of his stare. Gilbert averted his eyes.

"Can... Can we talk? Please?" Gilbert asked sadly.

Roderich laughed nervously. "Well, I'm pretty sure you wont let me leave if we don't."

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. We can forget all about it , okay? Geez, so many people have asked me why you ran away. What could I say to them? I told them silly stories and tall tales, played up my acting skills obviously. Not a single soul knows what actually happened. Not even Liz, or your mum. Why? I was so scared Roderich. I haven't slept since you ran off, because I know that as soon as I close my eyes you'll be there. Roderich, imagine if something had happened to you. It would have been my fault. My fault... Just because of some stupid mistake. I'm more than happy to forget about it."

Roderich noticed he was avoiding talking about what actually happened.

"We can just stay as we are. Anything that means I can still have you in my life. I need you Rod, and I always have. Say something, damn you!" He raised his voice. Tears brimmed in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. He rubbed at them hurriedly. "Do you know how much i've suffered these past few days? What you've put me through? Not knowing where you are, or if you're even alive! I'm sorry okay? I am so, so sorry."

Roderich lunged forward, towards the other boy, knocking him flat on his back, and before he could protest, pressed his lips to the other's. Gilbert wasted no time in kissing back, tangling his hands in Roderich's hair, pulling him down onto him.

The kiss was passionate; Roderich wanted to make up for all the suffering he'd put Gilbert through. They broke away, and Roderich snuggled into Gilbert's neck. Both were grinning out of eyeshot from the other.

"I don't want to forget. I'm sorry Gil."

"Heh, always knew you were a drama queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I can't write kissing, or mushy stuff. :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in absolutely forever! In all honesty, I completely forgot about my writing hobby. >//
> 
> (I wrote a bunch of shit here apologising and crap, but it got deleted twice, so I give up.)

"Achoo!"

Surprisingly enough, Roderich hadn't gotten sick. Gilbert on the other hand, was curled up in bed, red-nosed and queasy. It wasn't his bed either. Roderich had been made to give up his own as punishment for running away. Since Roderich's mother was a nurse, their parents had unanimously decided to house him where she could look after him, even though it was just a common flu, It was also to keep an eye on his sprained ankle.

Roderich returned to his bedroom with a bowl of chicken soup.

"Hey."

Roderich jumped. He hadn't expected him to be awake. He never was when Roderich was there.

"Oh, h-hey."

"Scared ya?"

He sighed, walking to the bed and placing the soup on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Lucky I have nurse Roddy to look after me. Feed me soup."

"Glad you're feeling yourself."

He smiled, but it turned into a coughing fit. He flopped hard back on the bed and wiggled. "Man, your bed is so comfy."

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "Do you want soup or not?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak but Roderich cut him off.

"No, I'm not feeding it to you."

He smiled, sitting up and taking the bowl. He ate a spoonful and smiled contentedly. "Mm, did your mum make this?"

"No, I did. She's at work."

"Well, compliments to the chef. Rod, this is really good."

"Thank you." He smiled warmly. "I used to make it for Mum's patients at the hospital when I was younger."

"They sure were lucky then."

Roderich smiled, standing up.

"Hey, where are you going? I've barely seen you in two days, let alone before that, and you’re leaving?"

"Do you know how much schoolwork I have to catch up on Gil?"

"Yep, because I've got the same. More by now.”

“Well, just go back to sleep. Rest will help you get better. I’m staying in here anyway.” He turned to walk towards his desk, but quickly spun back around. “That  
reminds me, how are those nightmares going? You don’t seem to be… Well, I don’t know…”

“It’s probably because I’m sick. The exhaustion is like, blocking them out or something. You know what I could really do with though?”

“What?”

“Aussy.”

“What?”

“You remember, that big bear you bought me. I slammed him in the closet when you… when you left.”

“You did what to him in the closet? Is this your way of coming out?”

He chuckled. “I thought I already did that? Or is kissing you not enough to prove to you I’m gay?”

“Oh shut up.” He walked to the door, grinning so Gilbert couldn’t see.

“Hey! Where are you going now? You said you were catching up on your schoolwork.”

“I’m getting a drink. Want one?”

“Alcohol?”

“Water doofus.”

“Sure.” He grinned.

Roderich hadn’t actually intended to go get water, he had other ideas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich heard the white-haired boy yawn and stretch; he’d woken up again.

“Oh my god! Roddy!”

Roderich spun around in his desk chair, smirking. “I thought you’d be happy.”

Gilbert was hugging the giant bear tightly. “I can’t believe you actually got Aussy!”

“Heh, well I called Mum and asked if she could pick it up when she finished work.”

“Aw! Thank you!” His gleeful expression suddenly changed. “Ugh, Rod, I don’t feel so good.”

“You probably sat up too fast.” Roderich got up from his desk hurriedly and passed Gilbert a bucket from beside the bed. “Just in case.”

He took it and threw his face into it. “Thanks,” he groaned. It echoed around the bucket.

Roderich sat beside him on the bed, rubbing his back. “It’s okay. I still can’t believe you got sick instead of me.”

“Heh,” was all he could manage. He spat into the bucket, groaning again. “Man, I feel like shit.”

“Throwing up usually makes you feel better.”

“I know idiot, I can’t.” Just at that moment, he emptied his guts into the bucket.

“Well, that was perfectly timed.” Roderich laughed, turning his face away and continuing to rub Gilbert’s back.

“Shut up,” he managed before another bout struck him.

“I’ll go grab you some water.”

He nodded, still face first in the bucket. Roderich left, returning with a bottle of water and a box of tissues. Gilbert had been part way to getting up when the door swung open.

“Just going to empty this, I’ll be back in a sec.”

Roderich stepped out of the doorway, yawning as Gilbert left the room. Roderich noticed he was still limping. He came back with the clean bucket, stretching.

“Geez, it feels good to be up and about.”

“Feeling better?” He handed him the water and offered the tissues.

“Yeah, much.”

“Good. Since you are, maybe you should go for a short walk outside, get some fresh air.”

“Will you come with me?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Well let’s go!” Gilbert led the way out of the room and out of the house.

“Gil, you forgot your shoes.”

He looked down at his feet, standing at the doorstep. “Oh, right.” He went back inside and slipped on the shoes waiting for him. “Take two!” He marched out the door, Roderich following behind.

“So, where are we going?”

“Just around the block probably, it’s getting pretty late.” Roderich fell into step beside the other boy.

“Okay, around the block it is.” He yawned. “Man, I’ve probably slept for the better part of the last few days, how am I still tired?”

Roderich laughed. “That’s what happens when you get sick.”

He stuck his tongue out. “I know.”

They continued in silence for a short time. Gilbert kicked a stone.

“Uh, hey Rod?”

“Mm?

“What…What are we?”

“What? Bit of a strange time for an existential crisis. We’re human.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“As in ‘us’ us right?”

He nodded.

“I…I’m not sure.”

“Um, w-well then, would you, uh, formally like to…to be my boyfriend?”

Roderich was slightly taken aback. How could Gilbert still want him after what he put him through? _Didn’t he say he hated me? But… But then again he did-_

“R-Roderich? Look, I’m sorry okay? W-we don’t have to, we can just be friends.”

_Shit, I forgot to answer him._

“Y-yeah, I do.” _Wow. Convincing. You’ll win him over for sure._

“Uh, you do what? Want to be friends?”

“What? No, I want to be your boyfriend.” _Much better._

He was startled by a sudden lack of air. Gilbert was hugging him tight, so tight he couldn’t move his arms to hug back.

“Geez, you really like scaring me, huh?”

“What?”

“You didn’t answer me for at least a full minute!”

“Oops, sorry, I didn’t realise.” He scratched his head awkwardly.

Gilbert laughed. “You know… You’re the only one who does that to me. The only one that matters to me so much I swear my heart stops when you do shit like that. I’m pretty sure I was legally dead while you were missing. You always have been. The only person in the world with an opinion that matters to me.”

Roderich smiled warmly at his bestfriend-turned-boyfriend. “Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?”

“A lot?” He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

“A lot. But I can’t because I don’t want your snotty germs getting me sick.”

Gilbert held out his arms. “How about a hug instead?”

“Definitely.”

This time he could actually hug back. Standing there enveloped in the other boys warmth made him not want to move. He wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in his boyfriend's embrace. But they had to get home, it really was getting late. They parted, and walked the rest of the way with their arms linked, they decided it looked less like they were a couple to anyone who happened to look out their window. Neither was ready to go public yet.

"Rod, did you end up getting all that work done?" Gilbert asked as they entered Roderich's bedroom.

"No way, there's a lot of it."

"Ugh, that's definitely not something I'm looking forward to when I get better."

"Actually," Roderich walked over to his desk, coming back with a stack of papers, "I just remembered, these are yours. The teachers have been giving them to me to  
give to you."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gawd. I am literally going to die!"

Roderich laughed. "It's not that bad. I can help you through some of it if you need help."

"Thanks in advance, I'm sure I'll need it."

Roderich yawned. "Well, at any rate, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Do you think you can make it to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll see how I feel tomorrow."

"Alright. Do you want me to wake you up?"

"Um, yeah okay."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Roderich left to his makeshift bed in the spare room. It was comfortable enough, but he'd much rather his own bed back. However, he fell asleep within minutes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich's alarm woke him up at his usual time. He was laying on his belly on the floor. How he'd managed to fall off the bed and remain asleep was anyone's guess. He pushed himself up, groaning. How long had he been lying like that? Half his body ached.

"Mornin' princess? What're you doing down there?"

Roderich reached up to the little bedside table, grabbing his glasses. Gilbert stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking.

"What-What are you doing up so early?"

"I think you forget who I live with sometimes."

"That's not what I meant. You're sick, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"I'm feeling good today. Or is that a problem? Does nurse Roddy want to keep looking after me?"

"Shut up."

Gilbert made his way into the room and over to Roderich, still sitting on the floor.

"So does that mean you feel up to going to school today? What about your ankle?"

"Mhm. 's fine." He smiled, sitting down beside Roderich. He leaned over, kissing the other boy softly on the lips.

Roderich kissed back, until he realised what was happening, and he jumped halfway across the room. "You're sick! Don't do that! You took advantage of my sleepiness! And the door is open!"

Gilbert laughed softly. "Sorry, you're just too cute. And what does it matter if the door's open? We're alone anyway. Your mum has the morning shift on Thursdays. I  
think you of all people should know that."

Roderich blinked blankly for a moment. He sighed. If Gilbert couldn't help himself at school... All it could take is one slip up in front of the wrong person, or their families and... He didn't want to think about it. "God damn you're silly." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and left the room to brace himself for the toils of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo... Nurse Roddy eh? I think this chapter was a cute bit of fluff. And now they're a proper couple, yay!  
> -  
> For some reason I really like writing these two. I really like writing goofballs and their counterbalances, I guess.
> 
> I really can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out though... My schedule's getting quite busy... :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...hi again. I'm sorry, I totally forgot this existed! Only because I started on something new did I remember! *Throws chapter at you* I feel so bad because this chapter has been done since June >.

Gilbert didn't attend classes that day. His teachers gave him permission to start catch up work in another room instead, but only for today. Roderich was impressed; he even worked through recess and lunch.

"Someone's happy you're back." Elizaveta laughed. Her and Roderich were sitting on a table outside while Gilbert continued working.

"He's certainly happy. I don't think I've ever seen him do this much schoolwork. I mean, I've hardly seen him at all today."

"Is he going back to yours after school again?"

"I think so. He has to collect up the few things he brought with him."

"Can I come? I haven't been to your house in forever! Let alone seen Gil."

Roderich froze. He'd planned on spending the afternoon with Gilbert. To be honest, it had been a while since the three of them hung out. Elizaveta's parents didn't want her getting anywhere near Gilbert while he was sick. "Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe?"

"Huh? Maybe? What's with that!?"

"I-I don't know! I'll have to ask Mum."

"You know she'll say yes. It's not like I'm staying or anything."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"What's with you these days? You've been so on edge around me since you got back."

"I... It's just... Some... things..."

"Wow."

He looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Liz, I am. I didn't realise I was being like that."

She sighed. "It's fine... I just want to know what's up. We're bestfriends. Seeing you like this... It's not you."

"I know. And I will tell you, everything, about running away, and what's going on right now, I've just gotta... come up with the right things to say, okay? I promise."

"Does Gilbert know? Why you ran, that is. He's told everyone that he doesn't have a clue... But your last known location was his house."

Roderich nodded. "Yeah... He does. I promise I'll tell you everything, just not right now."

She sighed. "Whatever. I'm holding you to that by the way." She smiled.

"Geez, don't you trust me at all? Lizzy, believe me, when I get this shit figured out, you'll be the first to know. You're pretty much the only one I know who'll understand."

She cocked an eyebrow, laughing. "Oh my gawd. You sound so ridiculous. Why don't you just tell me now if you think I'll understand?"

"Shut up." But he was smiling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was with you today? I've never seen you do so much schoolwork."

"Isn't it obvious? The sooner I finish it all, the more time I can spend with you."

Roderich's faced turned tomato red, and Gilbert laughed softly. "Damn. I still can't believe you're mine."

"Shut up, my mum's home you know!"

"Is she? I thought she went to the store." He smiled smugly.

"Oh, right." Being alone with Gilbert made him jittery. He had no idea why. _I was always alone with him before, why is now different?_ His phone buzzed from the desk.

**'So, figured your shit out yet?'**

"Liz?"

"Yeah."

**'Chill, I'll get to it.'**

**'Ugh, well, get to it fast dude. I feel out of the loop. It hurts you know. Being left out like this.'**

**'Look, how about Saturday?'**

**'Tomorrow. School finishes at 12. Get your shit together. I want in on whatever this is.'**

**'We'll see.'**

**'No. We'll do. Bye Rod.'**

**'Bye.'**

Roderich sighed, putting his phone down and pushing his glasses up.

"What did she want?"

"She wants to know why I ran off and why I'm so jittery around her at the moment."

"Geez, you are really bad at keeping secrets, huh?"

"Not true. It's just she's my bestfriend. She can see right through me."

"Ooh, maybe she thinks you like her."

He rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Well, she can't have you." Gilbert walked up behind Roderich, wrapping his arms around his waist and plonking his head on his shoulder. "You're mine," he whispered, right in his ear. Roderich shuddered, clearing his throat.

"What am I going to tell her?"

"The truth?"

"Are you ready for that?"

"Rod, I'd scream my feelings for you from the rooftop, I don't care who knows. The real question here is: are you ready?"

Roderich found himself bright red again. "Well, I guess we tell her the truth then."

Gilbert smirked. Roderich couldn't see it, but heard the tell-tale sound Gilbert always made with it. He spun him around to face him. "Then I guess we will."

"And how will we go about that?"

"Mm, I was hoping a little something like this..." He closed the distance between the two, kissing Roderich softly.

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed back, a hand wandering into his boyfriend's soft, silvery hair.

Gilbert walked backwards towards the bed, pushing Roderich down when they got there.

"Um, and what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, I just thought it'd be more comfortable, is all."

"Sure."

"I swear!" He laughed, leaning over Roderich, kissing his jaw. "God you're cute."

"I am not, I'm manly."

"Do you have a problem with being both cute and manly?"

"Shut up and fucking kiss me again."

"Gladly," he smiled, doing what he was told without hesitation.

"Roderich?"

They froze as they heard a knock on the door and it creak open slowly. Roderich struggled to get up, but Gilbert held him there.

"Follow my lead," he whispered, as Roderich's mum entered the room.

"Just let me go!"

"No, you have to know how to protect yourself."

"Boys? What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching him self-defense."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I never knew you were interested in that sort of thing, Roderich."

"I'm not." He struggled to get free again. His face was beet red and he wanted to curl up and die.

"But I think it's something he should know. You know, just some basic stuff. I was scared he'd get himself into trouble when he was gone. I want to teach him how to protect  
himself."

"How considerate of you. Well, that does sound like a good idea. Maybe we should do that Rod."

"What?"

"I'll enrol you in judo or something."

"What? Mum, you really don't have to-"

"Nope, I think it's a good idea, so it's happening. It'll do you some good, get some muscle on those bones." On that note, she left the room, not allowing any more room for argument, closing the door behind her to signify end of discussion.

Gilbert grinned happily down at the boy still pinned beneath him. Roderich sighed, reaching for his glasses.

"Geez, she listens to every word you say. Well done Gil, now we'll get even less time together."

His smile fell and he flopped down beside Roderich, who'd sat up with his legs over the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled into his back. "I think I made a mistake Roddy."

"Yeah, I'm going to be all broken, bruised and tired so you won't be able to touch me."

"Nooo!" He wailed, Roderich's back muffling the sound of his cry. "What have I done?"

Roderich laughed. "Saved our skin. If Mum had caught us... Well, I don't even want to think about it. Thanks Gil, I'll talk her out of this somehow."

Gilbert let go, flopping back on the bed and pouting. Roderich smiled, kissing him softly before standing. "Ready to go home?"

"No."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich had attempted to 'forget' about what Elizaveta had arranged. He had no clue why he was so scared to tell her, but for some reason, his brain was throwing up red flags everywhere.

"Aaand where do you think you're going?" She had him by the backpack as he'd tried to hurriedly get to the bus.

"Home?" He squeaked, unconvincingly.

"Yeah... Don't think so."

He sighed, defeated, just as Gilbert came walking up behind Elizaveta. "So, we heading to mine, or what?"

"Sounds like a plan." Elizaveta smiled slyly at Roderich poking her tongue out. "Looks like someone didn't 'forget'. You're going to spill everything Aussy. Start to finish."

He sighed, trudging along behind the two as they headed towards Gilbert's house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in a triangle on the floor of Gilbert's bedroom, door closed.

"Right. Get to it."

“Well, I guess I’ll just… get straight to the point then…” Roderich looked at Gilbert, who smiled goofily. Roderich sighed. _Not helping Gil._ He leaned forward, kissing the other boy softly, scooching closer. Elizaveta looked unamused.

"Seriously? I have been seriously worried about you, and you go and joke around. This isn't funny boys."

Roderich blinked, staring at her blankly. _A joke?_ "We're-This isn't a-"

"We're dating, Lizzy. For real." He kissed the other boy again.

The scarily serious tone in his voice frightened them both.

"Wha- Really? As in dating dating. As in... boyfriends?"

"As in boyfriends." He twined his fingers with Roderich's.

"Isn't there some rule about not dating your bestfriends ex, Rod?"

"I-I-"

"Lizzy... I wouldn't exactly call us exes, nothing happened between us..."

She squealed. "I know that guys! I wasn't being serious. Congratulations! How long? How? Who confessed to who? Have you done-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Ludwig poked his head in. “Everything alright in here? I heard a scream… You know you probably shouldn’t have the door closed when you have a girl over.”

Roderich chuckled internally. _It’s not girls he should be worrying about._

Elizaveta laughed, externally, standing and walking to the door. “Thanks Ludz, my knight in shining armour!”

Ludwig blushed, looking away. “I-I’ll just leave you to it then.” He closed the door quickly.

Elizaveta returned to sitting. “He’s so awkward, it’s adorable! It’s probably because of that Italian boy who always hangs off him.”

“You never stop thinking about gay guys, do you? I know what goes on in that head of yours.”

She laughed again. “Trust me. You don’t and you don’t want to. So, who’s the cat?”

Roderich cocked his head, confused. “Wha-“

"Liz! Chill." Gilbert laughed nervously, quickly interrupting before she could answer.

She giggled. “Fine then. Now tell me the story.”

"It's complicated."

"Start from the start. I want to know everything."

"Well, it began with a giant teddybear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this headcanon that Germany's a bit like Crow from Deadman Wonderland in his stance on girls.
> 
> Also, in case you were a little confused, who's the cat = who's on bottom.  
> Betcha'll never think of cats the same way again ; )


End file.
